Sueños de niño
by Karin-sama1617
Summary: ¿Quién no ha soñado alguna vez con ser inmensamente feliz? Aquí hay una historia que refleja lo que sucede al soñar


Sueños de niño

Karin-sama

Advertencia: Puede llegar al corazón, tomen un pañuelo desechable.

No nombré a nadie en particular, es sólo una historia...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No me gusta recordar el pasado, de hecho me duele hacerlo, pero en estos momentos de mi vida necesito desahogarme, sacar de mi pecho este dolor que no me deja vivir en paz. ¿Vivir? Lo que tengo ya no es vida y si alguna vez la tuve fue hace muchos muchos años, me gustaría comenzarla de nuevo, reparar mis errores, volver a vivir…

Tiempo atrás era… tan feliz… solía tener familia…amigos y…novia. Era dichoso, el hombre más feliz de toda la faz de la Tierra.

Mi familia se había vuelto a unir tras la separación de mis padres, mi papá dio las disculpas necesarias para que mi madre lo perdonara por su infidelidad. Nuestros padres estaban orgullosos de nuestros logros como buenos estudiantes que éramos mi hermano mayor y yo…pero los años pasaron… ambos crecimos y con eso las peleas y discusiones comenzaron a renacer… jamás olvidaré el día en que mi padre abandonó nuevamente nuestro hogar, dejándonos totalmente solos y desamparados; él tenía otra familia que alimentar la cual según las palabras de mi madre eran hijos de una desalmada antes llamada su mejor amiga.

Mi madre cayó en depresión, no quería vivir sin él, se sentía miserable… recuerdo que un día al volver de la escuela junto con mi hermano, entramos a nuestra casa… vimos un charco de algo rojo escurriendo por el piso de la cocina y saliendo por debajo de la puerta… no entres, me dijo, me abrazó y comenzó a llorar… yo tenía ocho años…

Nos enviaron a un hogar de niños; mi padre nunca más apareció…

Meses después conocí a un niño dentro del recinto de mierda; al instante se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, nuestras historias eran similares, ambos éramos iguales. Un día, cuando yo cumplí doce años, justamente ese día… unas personas se llevaron a mi hermano… la persona que más quería en toda mi maldita vida me la arrebataron… cuatro años después adoptaron a mi amigo… nunca supe nada de ellos, no sé cómo estarán, ¿pensarán en mí?...

No tenía esperanzas, quería morir, desaparecer de este mundo que me había causado tanta pena, este lugar que me había abandonado a mi merced, que me había pateado como un perro. Pasaron los años… crecí y salí de ese infierno… ahí recién comencé a vivir mi segundo infierno, la vida real, esa que te golpea cuando quieres levantarte, esa que te castiga cuando intentas surgir, esa que te duele…

A los veintidós conseguí un poco lo que se conoce como una vida normal; trabajé mucho para ganar algo de dinero, con eso compraba lo que me alcanzara para poder comer, aunque sea un pan, dormía en la calle, cualquier banca me servía como cama, un cartón como cobija, muchas veces me asaltaron, en fin, seguí sufriendo por un tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí una habitación en una pequeña pensión donde podía dormir y un trabajo estable que aunque no me dejaba mucho dinero podía al menos sobrevivir.

Como persona era horrible, odiaba a todo el mundo, los detestaba con todo mi ser… nadie sabe lo que se siente ser el hombre triste, el hombre solitario, el que tiene que fingir que todo está bien… estaba solo, mis sueños de pequeño se habían esfumado junto a la gente que me había abandonado…

Nunca pensé que todo esto cambiaría cuando la conocí…

Era hermosa, muy dulce y… me quería… tal como soy… o como era en ese entonces…

Sus padres me odiaron al momento de conocerme, sentían que me robaba el cariño y respeto de su hija, que yo no era para su pequeña, me llamaban huérfano sucio… cómo los odiaba…

Ella abandonó su casa por mí, para que yo no los tuviera que soportar nunca más, obviamente se fue a vivir conmigo, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, pero aún así aceptó "soportarme"… era maravillosa…

Años después, cuando cumplí veinticinco años y ella veintidós hice algo que nunca creí que haría… le pedí matrimonio… es que simplemente la amaba, realmente la amaba, no quería vivir sin ella, sin su calor, sin su amor… ese sentimiento que había reprimido por años y años volvió a aparecer… tenía miedo de perderla, me costó mucho decirle que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella… tomé valor y se lo dije.

Aceptó

Fui feliz…

Muy feliz…

Tres días antes de la boda nos escapamos a una playa muy concurrida, queríamos liberarnos del stress. Ella admiraba el paisaje mientras yo conducía por la carretera.

Tengo algo que decirte, me dijo con algo de miedo… qué sucede, le pregunté. Estoy embarazada.

No podía creerlo, mis esperanzas de ser feliz aumentaron en un cien por ciento, qué cien por ciento, ¡mil por ciento!. Un hijo… yo sería el mejor padre del mundo, no como mi padre.

Al día siguiente aún no podía creerlo, verla acariciando su pancita, qué hermosa era ella estando embarazada, era tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo esperando al fruto de nuestro amor.

Fui feliz…

Muy feliz…

Pero la vida quiso castigarme nuevamente

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a ella?

¿Por qué a él, mi hijo?

De regreso a casa yo conducía a ochenta kilómetros por hora en la carretera, eran las seis treinta y dos de la tarde, lo recuerdo bien, está grabado en mi memoria. Un auto pasó a toda velocidad a nuestro lado, lo seguían al menos unos seis automóviles de la policía.

Es un ladrón, me dijo asustada, no te preocupes, le respondí… le sonreí, ella acarició mi mejilla y suspiró.

No lo vi venir, estaba pendiente totalmente, pero no lo vi.

Una barrera de clavos estaba en el piso para atrapar a ese hijo de puta y no la desactivaron luego de capturarlo. Las ruedas de nuestro auto estallaron, perdí el control, traté de frenar, lo intenté todo, lo juro…

No recuerdo que pasó en ese instante, sólo tengo en mi memoria sus… gritos… lloraba de dolor y yo… yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. Desperté en el hospital… tenía todo el cuerpo vendado, sentía y veía la carne de mi cuerpo, no podía mover mis extremidades, tenía oxígeno, era un inútil…

¿Dónde está, dónde está ella?, grité desgarrándome la garganta.

Lo sentimos…

Ella murió.

Me habían liquidado… perdí a la mujer de mi vida… mi hijo… lo perdí todo… todo…

No quiero que sientan lástima por mí, estoy en la cárcel sí, pero esto no es nada comparado con mi vida afuera en "libertad".

La corrupción en este mundo es inimaginable, caí preso por secuestro, violación y posterior homicidio de la que antes del accidente era mi novia… sus padres y los mismos policías confesaron en mi contra, todo con tal de seguir en el negocio de la "justicia por conveniencia"…

Estaré aquí hasta que muera, hasta que mis huesos sean roídos por las ratas que viven junto a mí…

Sólo quería ser feliz, tener una familia feliz junto a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano… quería tener muchísimos amigos y conocer mucha gente, quería ser exitoso en mi trabajo, casarme con la mujer que amaba, y tener muchos hijos hermosos con ella y así llegar a la vejez, mirar el pasado y sonreír, decir fui feliz y soy feliz…

Pero sólo eran sueños de niños.

No tengo vida, es así, es mi castigo por soñar, por querer ser algo más que el huérfano sucio que siempre fui… y que nunca podría cambiar.

Me gustaría estar contigo amor, pero tú eres un ángel y yo… yo soy un demonio, no podemos estar juntos nunca, es el destino… te amaré a la distancia, desde aquí abajo…

No te olvides de mí amor.

Yo nunca lo haré.

Y no me importa que la decisión que acabo de tomar no te guste, creo que saldré por fin de este infierno llamada Tierra para llegar a mi lugar designado… al que debí llegar cuando nací.

Ya cumplí mi cometido, me desahogué y ahora puedo "morir en paz"

Adiós mundo.

Adiós maldita vida.

Adiós…

*/*/*/*/*

- ¡Abran la puerta! – gritó el guardia –

Enseguida las rejas de la celda número doscientos tres se abrieron, el hombre entró y quedó pasmado.

- Traigan al médico forense, está muerto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lo siento, es bastante triste, mi idea no es deprimirlos ni quitarles los sueños de niño, sólo quería contar una historia

perdón...


End file.
